


The Fall Harvest

by TeaAndFanfics



Series: Softies [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, M/M, fall - Freeform, fall harvest, soft, they're all friends and enjoy each other's company because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndFanfics/pseuds/TeaAndFanfics
Summary: Connor likes to think that enjoying the little things is important. Things like hanging out with Alana to study, his boyfriend's smile or even the few times where Jared isn't a complete asshole and invites him over to play video games. It's those little things, like looking at the colours of the leaves changing that make Connor happy, if just for a moment. That make him forget he has major depression and help him just... BEOr the gang goes to a fall harvest, shenanigans and fluff ensue





	The Fall Harvest

Connor likes to think that enjoying the little things is important. Things like hanging out with Alana to study, his boyfriend's smile or even the few times where Jared isn't a complete asshole and invites him over to play video games.

It's those little things, like looking at the colours of the leaves changing that make Connor happy, if just for a moment. That make him forget he has major depression and help him just... Be.

That's why when fall comes around again, Connor makes it a point to invite all of his friends, even his sister, to go out to a fall harvest.

Maybe it is corny and maybe it id cliche. But somebody once told Connor that the cliches are what makes a moment enjoyable and that person has rarely ever been wrong.

So that's how five teenagers end up five miles out of town in freezing mid-october weather at a fall harvest. Luckily they didn't have to walk there as the city bus passes by.

"Why did we come out here again?" Asks Jared

"Because I wanted to." Answers Connor

"Come on Jared! I hear this is the best fall harvest in the state." Says Alana in a sweet tone that kindly lets Jared know they're not going back until the day is almost over and the sun is shinning bright over the horizon.

"Alright alright." Says Jared putting up his hands as if to show that he understands. "So what's the plan O'great dungeon master."

"Not a dungeon master." Says Connor "But basically we go on a few rides and walk around until noon. Then we go find the food trucks and maybe go carve some pumpkins. Sound good to everyone?" He asks

After everyone agrees to the plan they head toawrds the feris wheel first. Since Evan has never actually been on one he seems to be slightly stressed out at the whole idea of being so far off the ground.

"It'll be alright, I'll hold your hand everything." Says Connor preemptively taking Evan's hand.

"Yeah and the worst thing that can happen is that the capsule falls,Final Destination three style killing both of you instantly and painfully." Adds Jared unhelpfully.

"You're not helping!" Evan says, voice trembling more than usual with fear.

"I'm just joking."

"Nobody's laughing." Says Connor deadpan.

"Gee fine, sorry."

"Stop being a jerk and come get cotton candy with us." Says Zoe leading him forcefully towards the stands, Alana trailing after them looking really happy to be there.

"Isn't it way too early to eat cotton candy?" Asks Jared

"Not if you're not a coward." Zoe says chancing a glance towards where Evan and Connor are before giving Jared a meaningful look.

"Fine, I'm coming. Have fun you two" Says Jared winking at them.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're friends with him."

"Me too."

"Hasn't he been your friend since like, before you were born or something?"

"Yes. Still doesn't change a lot."

"Wow."

The line for the ferris wheel isn't too long but if the look on Evan's face is anything to go by, it's probably an eternity for him. Connor tries to squeeze Evan's hand every once in a while to comfort him.

"Are you sure you really wanna go? We can not go if it's too much for you."

"No, no. I want to do this." Says Evan determined.

"Alright."

It's not long before the bored looking clerk in front of the ferris wheel lets them on they go up up up up.

A few times Connor thinks Evan might actually pass out or die from how hard he's actually breathing. Still, none of those things happen. Evan doesn't pass out, Evan doesn't scream for the ride to be over to get off and Evan doesn't die.

Connor still holds his hand just to make sure.

Once the wheel stops turning and they manage to calm down, they both actually get a beatiful overview of the surroundings.

The harvest looks amazing from where they are. Around it further Connor can see farmland as far as the eye can see.

It's ... peaceful.

"Are you feeling any better?" Asks Connor rubbing a hand on Evan's back comfortingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just ... getting used to it. I think my therapist calls it exposure therapy or something."

"Isn't that supposed to be over long periods of time?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Come on over here." Connor says making Evan scoot towards him. "Don't look down, just up towards the horizon and listen to me."

"Alright, I -I'll try."

"The trees are changing colours, fall is here and were overlooking a majestic view. There's sky for forever and it's more blue than any ocean on earth. The breeze is soft and everything is alright."

Evan takes a soft inhale and then exhale. He isn't as scared anymore as he was a few moments ago. Connor can tell that much. He can always tell when Evan is or isn't alright.

"You're here with me, on this beautiful fall day and I love you."

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

The ferris wheel ride goes smoothly from there and before either of the boys know it, it's already over.

They end up meeting up with the rest of the gang at the food stands and have lunch there. They then go carve pumpkins. For some reason, Connor can't help smiling softly at Evan through out all this.

He figures it out pretty quickly. 

He's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you liked this fic. I really just wanted to write some fluff for these boys.


End file.
